


The Board Game Verse Holiday Specials

by Zuckercoating



Series: The Board Game Verse [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Holiday Special, I wrote crack fic about my own fanfic ok don't judge me, Reposted Work, Strong 2012 Vibes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckercoating/pseuds/Zuckercoating
Summary: Some short things I wrote about the team spending the holidays together. Pure crack. Not canon for the rest of the series but canon in my heart.Aus einer dunklen Ecke des SHIELD Hauptquartierkontrollraumes tritt Direktor Fury ins Licht der bunten Lichterkette, die ein Agent über die Monitore drapiert hat.„Ich werde trotzdem nicht zu Ihrer Weihnachtsparty kommen“, sagt er, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet.„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Nicholas“, flötet Tony, „wissen Sie nicht mehr, letztes Halloween? Das war doch lustig! Hey, wir entwickeln langsam eine Beziehung, ich weiß was Sie letztes Halloween getan haben!“„Das bezweifle ich, so viel wie Sie von Dr. Banners Bowle getrunken haben“, sagt Fury, „ich wiederum weiß noch sehr gut, was letztes Halloween passiert ist. Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zu Ihrer Weihnachtsfeier kommen.“
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Board Game Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872220





	1. Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> This Halloween chapter was originally integrated in Shouldn't have taught me Chess between chapter 29 and 30 and was posted in 2012.

Es ist der Morgen des Halloweenabends und die Mehrheit der Bewohner des Stark Towers fläzt sich in ihren Pyjamas auf den Sofas vor dem Fernseher.  
Einer, der sich im Gegensatz dazu eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung für diesen Tag erkoren hat, ist beispielsweise Doktor Bruce Banner, der gerade mit überfüllten Tüten vom Einkaufen zurückkommt.  
„Was macht ihr denn da?“, hört man seine Stimme etwas angesäuert hinter einer der Papiertüten, die er in der Küche abstellt.  
„ ‚Addams Family‘ Serien-Marathon“, erklärt Steve knapp und greift, ohne seine Augen vom Bildschirm zu wenden, in den Popcorneimer auf Thors Schoß.  
Clint stupst Natascha an.  
„Wenn Loki sich seine Haare noch länger wachsen lässt, kann er nächstes Halloween als ‚Vetter It‘ gehen“, raunt er und alle kichern, bis auf Thor.  
„Gib Acht, dass du nächstes Halloween nicht als ‚eiskaltes Händchen‘ gehst“, zischelt er und schlägt Clints Hand weg, die sich gerade an dem Popcorn bedienen wollte.  
Man konnte sich wohl sicher sein, dass Thor Lokis Frisur sehr hübsch fand.   
„Kinder, wollt ihr mir nicht lieber beim Kochen helfen, anstatt den ganzen Tag Fern zu sehen?“, tadelt Bruce und alle stöhnen, bis auf Thor.  
Der tut urplötzlich professionell vollauf beschäftigt und stibitzt sich beim Hinausgehen noch etwas aus Banners Einkaufstüte, was er mit einem auffällig unauffälligen Pfeifen überspielt.  
„Muss noch an meinem Kostüm basteln“, gibt er kund und ist schon verschwunden.  
Und da man dem, der schnell genug ist, sich als erster aus der Affäre zu ziehen, nie etwas nachtragen darf, denn so ist es allgemeines wenn auch ungeschriebenes Naturgesetz, bleibt es an den anderen hängen, Bruce in der Küche zu helfen.  
Während Natascha also das Wohnzimmer mit falschen Spinnweben und Lampions dekoriert, Bruce fachkundig in einigen Töpfen herumrührt und Clint und Helen daran verzweifeln, mehrere Kürbisse auszuhöhlen, sitzt Steve im Schneidersitz auf einer der Arbeitsplatten und erzählt von früher.  
„…und dann musste ich in eine Telefonzelle gehen um meine Mutter anzurufen, weil es ja keine Mobiltelefone gab und…“, schwelgt er in Erinnerungen und schnitzt einen Oktopus mit Totenkopf in einen bereits ausgehöhlten Kürbis.  
„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragt Clint und alle schauen Steve gebannt an, der scheint allerdings nun endgültig seiner Nostalgie verfallen und schaut nur verträumt vor sich hin.  
„Erzählen Sie doch lieber noch einmal die Geschichte, in der Sie keinen Fernseher hatten“, schlägt Bruce vor und seine Stimme quillt beinahe über vor pädagogischem Bemühen.  
Das reißt den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich hatte nie einen Fernseher“, stellt er irritiert richtig und beäugt kritisch, wie Helen sich an einem weiteren Kürbis vergeht, der inzwischen nicht einmal mehr für künstlerische Zwecke taugt.  
Bruce schaut einmal in die Runde und nickt bedeutungsschwer.  
„Kein Fernseher“, wiederholt er langsam und alle verdrehen die Augen, bis auf Steve.  
Der nimmt Helen energisch den Kürbis und das Messer aus der Hand.  
„Gib her“, sagt er, „du verletzt noch jemanden.“  
Eine Minute später hat er den Kürbis doch noch retten können und eine kunstvolle Grimasse hineingeschnitzt.  
Helen verschränkt desillusioniert die Arme vor der Brust und mustert alle zehn Gemüselaternen, die Steve in der letzten halben Stunde fertiggestellt hat.  
Er folgt ihrem Blick und zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„War bei den Pfadfindern“, murmelt er.

Am Nachmittag wird Bruce noch immer von den Töpfen, Pfannen und Backformen in der Küche beschäftigt, während die übrigen allmählich ihre Kostüme anprobieren.  
Nur Steve, der sich allgemeinhin nichts aus Verkleidungen macht, da er sich mit seiner Berufskleidung schon genug gestraft fühlt, sitzt wieder auf dem Sofa und liest Mary Shelleys ‚Frankenstein‘.  
„Und?“, fragt Helen und dreht sich einmal im Kreis.  
Unter einem bodenlangen, schwarzen Ledermantel trägt sie einen kurzen Rock, Stiefel und ein rotes Oberteil mit Wasserfallausschnitt, dazu eine blonde Perücke.  
„Wenn ich jetzt etwas Nettes sage, versprichst du mir dann, dir nie die Haare blond zu färben?“, fragt Steve gelangweilt, der nur einmal kurz von seinem Buch aufgeschaut hat.  
„Was soll das überhaupt sein?“, fragt Natascha und mustert Helen eingehend, „als erstes dachte ich ja an ‚90er Jahre Girl Band‘, das würde schließlich zu Halloween passen, aber dieser Mantel…“  
„Du verkleidest dich aber nicht als Fury, oder?“, fragt Clint skeptisch, der gerade mit aller Hingabe seinen Bogen reinigt.  
„Nein. Da fehlt zum Beispiel die Augenklappe“, seufzt Helen genervt, „kommt schon! Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr allen Ernstes nicht erkennt, wer ich sein soll!“  
Durch den Raum werden sich ratlose Blicke zugeworfen.  
Von irgendwo her hört man die Titelmelodie von ‚Jeopardy‘.  
„Thor, hör auf damit“, schimpft Helen.  
„‘Tschuldige“, sagt er und klappt den Deckel des Klaviers wieder zu.  
„Red Skull!“, scheint Steve plötzlich einen Geistesblitz zu haben, schaut Helen aber dann noch einmal genauer an und zieht seinen Vorschlag zurück, „ne, doch nicht. Der sah auch irgendwie anders aus.“  
„Der Typ aus Matrix“, sagt Clint trocken und zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, als Natascha ihm ein Augenrollen widmet.  
Helen holt einen Holzpflock aus ihrer Manteltasche und blickt noch ein letztes Mal erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
„Wesley Snipes als Vampirjäger in ‚Blade‘?“, ruft Bruce aus der Küche und murmelt dann vor sich hin, „ich hätte schwören können, für den Kürbisgratin frische Lorbeerblätter gekauft zu haben…“  
„Ach, wisst ihr was, vergesst es“, schmollt Helen und lässt sich auf den Platz neben Steve plumpsen.

„Paaarty. Party, Party, Paaarty…“, singt Tony leise vor sich hin, der gerade zur Tür reinkommt.  
Seit dem Desaster auf seinem letzten Geburtstag in seiner Villa in Malibu hat er keine Party mehr geschmissen und freut sich dementsprechend über die am heutigen Abend.  
Alle anderen im Raum starren währenddessen konsterniert auf sein Kostüm, bis auf Steve, der ist weiterhin in sein Buch vertieft.  
„Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufregen wirst, ehe du dir meinen Onkel gleich anschaust“, flüstert Helen zu Steve und tätschelt ihm schon vorsorglich beruhigend die Schulter.  
„Wir haben das mit den blonden Haaren noch nicht geklärt, vorher verspreche ich gar nichts“, erwidert er und reißt sich doch noch von den Seiten los.  
Einige Momente schauen alle gespannt abwechselnd von Tony zu Steve.  
Tony grinst breit, Steve eher nicht so.  
„Sagen Sie, ist das mein Captain-America-Anzug, den Sie da tragen, Mr. Stark?“, fragt Steve dann mit der größten Beherrschung, die er aufbringen kann.  
„Ähm, nein, den…hab ich gefunden. Aber ist gut, oder? Soll mal einer sagen, ich hätte mich nicht gut gehalten!“, sagt Tony überzeugt und verrenkt sich den Nacken bei dem Versuch, einen Blick auf sein eigenes Hinterteil zu erhaschen.  
Steve schaut ihn nur ganz arg böse an.  
„Was?“, rechtfertigt sich Tony vorwurfsvoll, „ich kann’s eben nicht ertragen, wenn ich an Halloween nicht das gruseligste Kostüm habe. Aber mit dem hier, steck ich euch alle in die Tasche!“  
Natascha schlägt sich einmal mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, während Helen damit beschäftigt ist, Steve gut zuzureden.  
Tony räuspert sich in die peinliche Stille hinein.  
„Sagen sie bloß, Sie verkleiden sich nicht, Doc?“, fragt er Bruce, der immer noch am Herd hantiert, „oder werden Sie nachher noch groß, grün und furchteinflößend und gehen als Frankenstein?“  
„Sie meinen ‚Frankensteins Monster‘ “, mischt sich Steve schnippisch ein, „Doktor Frankenstein selbst ist Wissenschaftler und experimentiert mit…“  
Tonys Blick lässt ihn abbrechen und sich wieder in seine Lektüre vertiefen.  
Bruce derweil dreht sich langsam um, setzt sich demonstrativ seine Brille auf und deutet an sich herunter.  
„Dr. Jekyll, wenn’s genehm ist“, sagt er sarkastisch und dreht sich wieder zu seinen Töpfen, „ich habe gekocht, ich muss mich nicht verkleiden.“  
Tony überlegt eine Weile.  
„Aber nachher werden sie dann groß, grün und furchteinflößend und gehen als Mr. Hyde?“, fragt er, ehrlich enttäuscht, aber immer noch hoffnungsvoll.  
„Tadaaa!“, ruft Thor und springt zur Tür herein.  
Er hat sich ein schickes, weißes Bettlaken übergeworfen und einen Kranz aus irgendeinem Grünzeug auf dem Kopf.  
„Wusste ich doch, dass ich Lorbeerblätter gekauft hatte“, bemerkt Bruce pikiert.  
„Ich bin Zeus!“, deklariert Thor und wedelt mit einem Messingrohr in der Hand herum, das er zu einem Blitz verbogen hat.  
„Das ist witzig“, sagt Clint nüchtern und alle nicken zustimmend.

Inzwischen ist es Abend und die Party nimmt langsam Fahrt auf.  
In der Küche hat Bruce ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut mit Kürbissuppe, Kürbisgratin (wohlgemerkt ohne Lorbeer), Kürbispastete und Kürbiskuchen.   
Er hat Tony beinahe mit dem Kochlöffel erschlagen, als dieser bekanntgab, allergisch auf Kürbis zu reagieren.  
Aber jetzt haben sich alle wieder beruhigt.  
Natascha hat sich als Poison Ivy verkleidet weil, nun ja, rote Haare hatte sie sowieso schon und irgendwie passt es.  
Aber das traut sich niemand ihr zu sagen.  
Clint jedenfalls muss sich den ganzen Abend sehr darauf konzentrieren, ihr beim Gespräch in die Augen zu schauen.  
Er sitzt neben ihr, hat eine grüne Kappe auf dem Kopf, seinen Bogen auf dem Schoß und schlürft durch einen Strohhalm lautstark Banners Kürbisbowle.  
Ansonsten sieht er aus wie immer.  
Tony indes fühlt sich in seinem Captain-America-Kostüm so wohl, dass er seine Zeit damit verbringt, von Gast zu Gast zu schlendern und dessen Verkleidung mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Mitleid zu bedenken.   
„Und Sie sind ‚Green Arrow‘, nehme ich an?“, wendet er sich an Barton und hebt eine Augenbraue, „wie originell.“  
„Ha!“, ruft Clint aus und wendet sich triumphierend zu Natascha, „man erkennt wohl, dass ich nicht ‚Robin Hood‘ bin!“  
Sie zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Hat da gerade jemand ‚Robin‘ gesagt“, fragt Lt. Col. James „Rhodey“ Rhodes, der in diesem Moment den Raum betritt.  
Er trägt an diesem Abend mit Abstand die gewagteste Verkleidung, nämlich das klassische Robin-Kostüm aus der 60er Jahre Fernsehserie ‚Batman‘.  
Nicht einmal auf die Strumpfhose und die schwarze Augenmaske hat er verzichtet.  
„Hey, Rhodey!“, begrüßt ihn Tony überschwänglich, „schickes Kostüm!“  
James hingegen mustert Tony skeptisch und setzt eine beleidigte Miene auf.  
„Selber hey“, murrt er, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gutgelaunt, „hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass wir dieses Jahr als ‚Batman und Robin‘ gehen?“  
Tony guckt schuldbewusst auf seine Füße.  
„Hab kurzfristig was Besseres gefunden, tut mir leid“, murmelt er und kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
James verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelt langsam den Kopf.  
„Nie lässt du mich dein Sidekick sein“, sagt er gekränkt und macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um auf den Frust erst einmal etwas zu essen.

„Wen hast du eingeladen?“, fragt Tony Pepper etwas später entgeistert.  
„Phil und Maria“, sagt sie noch einmal, aber Tony stellt sich dumm, „Agent Coulson und Agent Hill. Da sind sie schon.“  
„Guten Abend, meine Herren“, sagt Phil förmlich wie eh und je, was nicht ganz zu seinem schwarzen Ledermantel und der Augenklappe passt.  
„Sie haben sich nicht wirklich als Direktor Fury verkleidet?“, fragt Natascha betreten.  
„Ähm, nun ja, doch“, sagt er und wirft Tony einen kurzen Blick zu, „Mr. Stark hat mich kurzfristig darüber informiert, dass er schon als ‚Captain America‘ geht.“  
„Was ist mit mir?“, stellt sich Steve zu der Gruppe und schaut Coulson an, „Sie sind also Nick Fury?“  
„Wohl oder übel“, grummelt Phil, „aber sagen Sie ihm nichts davon, ja?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Agent“, gesteht Fury, der mit einer Schale Jelly Beans in der Hand, die er vom Buffet hat mitgehen lassen, um die Ecke gekommen ist.  
Phil fährt vor Schreck zusammen, findet aber schnell seine Professionalität wieder.  
„Das freut mich, Sir“, sagt er steif und sichtlich nervös.  
Nick Fury ist als er selbst gekommen.  
Es ist ein schönes Bild, wie die beiden Männer im gleichen Outfit so nebeneinander stehen.  
„Sie tragen die Augenklappe auf der falschen Seite“, bemerkt Fury leise, mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, sagt Phil schnell und setzt sich verlegen die Augenklappe andersherum auf.  
„Pepper!“, beklagt sich Tony bei seiner Freundin, „wieso darf Direktor Fury als er selbst kommen? Mir hast du das verboten! Und da, Agent Hill ist auch nicht verkleidet.“  
„Bin ich wohl!“, meckert Maria, die ein elegantes Cocktailkleid und ihre Haare offen trägt.  
„Das versucht sie mir schon seit einer halben Stunde weis zu machen“, raunt Phil und wedelt sich mit der flachen Hand vor dem Gesicht herum.  
„Ich bin Robin!“, versucht Agent Hill die anderen zu überzeugen, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Noch ein dritter Robin?“, ruft Rhodey aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes und schaut wieder zurück zu Agent Barton, der böse guckt und Nataschas schadenfrohen Blick geflissentlich ignoriert.  
Längere Zeit schweigen alle und beobachten sich gegenseitig.  
Phils Blick bleibt an Steves T-Shirt hängen.  
Darauf ist ein Portrait des Agents mit dem Untertitel ‚Coulson lives!‘ zu sehen.  
Phil scheint verwirrt.  
„Das ist ein nettes T-Shirt, Mr. Rogers“, sagt er und wird rot, „ich fürchte nur, ich verstehe es nicht ganz.“  
Der Rest der Truppe schaut sich gegenseitig vielsagend an und Steve klopft ihm bedauernd auf die Schulter.  
„Das werden Sie“, sagt er zuversichtlich, „das werden Sie.“  
Phil sieht verwirrt aus, aber die übrigen lächeln nur aufmunternd und schlürfen noch mehr Kürbisbowle.  
„Wie auch immer“, meint Fury irgendwann und wendet sich an Helen, die sich inzwischen zu der Gruppe gesellt hat, „waren die Mäntel etwa im Angebot, oder weshalb gehen Sie auch als ich, Miss Stark?“  
Sie verdreht nur die Augen.  
Steve legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und antwortet an ihrer Stelle.  
„Sie geht nicht als Sie. Da fehlt zum Beispiel die Augenklappe“, erklärt er Fury wissend.  
Der scheint nicht überzeugt und mustert Helen noch einmal von oben bis unten.  
„Ich habe einen Holzpflock!“, sagt sie zähneknirschend und fuchtelt wild mit diesem vor seiner Nase herum.  
„Van Helsing?“, mutmaßt Nick Fury mit gehobenen Brauen, während Steve ihr konsequent den Pflock aus der Hand nimmt.  
„Gib her. Du verletzt noch jemanden“, sagt er.

Bald ist es späte Nacht und die Stimmung im Stark Tower hat sich merklich gelockert.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Banners Bowle dabei eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt.  
Neben dem Whisky, den Tony irgendwann geopfert hatte.  
„Mr. Stark, ich muss Ihnen mal etwas sagen. Sie haben sich wirklich gut gehalten, für Ihr Alter“, bemerkt Nick Fury, während er besonders Tonys Gesäß begutachtet.  
„Nicht wahr?“, sagt dieser stolz.  
„Auch wenn die Rückansicht dieses Kostüms bei Mr. Rogers doch noch ein ganz kleines Bisschen unverbrauchter anmutet“, gesteht Fury und Tony nickt eifrig.  
„Taufrisch, könnte man beinahe sagen“, sagt er und beide kichern vor sich hin.  
Steve sieht schon wieder ganz böse aus.  
„Willst du uns nicht endlich sagen, als was du dich verkleidet hast, Helen?“, fragt Clint gelangweilt, der noch genau an derselben Stelle sitzt, wie zu Anfang der Party.  
„Ne, is nicht mehr witzig“, sagt Helen verstimmt und verteilt noch mehr Krümel ihres Kürbiskuchens auf dem Boden.  
„Hättest dich lieber als ‚Wednesday Addams‘ verkleiden sollen“, bemerkt Steve, „ich hab’s dir ja gesagt.“  
„Halt die Klappe“, murmelt Helen missmutig.  
„Spielverderber“, sagt Tony reflexartig.   
Er scheint sich schon wieder zu langweilen.  
„Der eigentliche Spielverderber hier ist immer noch Thor“, bemerkt Clint beleidigt.  
„Was war denn?“, fragt Tony und Natascha seufzt theatralisch.  
„Thor wollte nicht ‚Wer hatte die schwerste Kindheit‘ spielen, weil er meinte, er verliert sowieso“, sagt sie und schaut den Gott anklagend an.  
„Was? Ich mag meine Eltern!“, rechtfertigt er sich, „ich mag auch meinen Bruder!“  
„Ich hätte sowieso gewonnen“, sagt Tony und lehnt sich lässig gegen das Klavier.  
„Sie kennen meine Geschichte nicht“, bemerkt Clint todernst und Natascha nickt verschwörerisch.  
„Hat hier jemand was von schwerer Kindheit gesagt?“, werden Bruce und Helen gleichzeitig hellhörig.  
„Siehst du, Thor, wir anderen hätten mit dem Spiel viel Spaß gehabt. Egoist“, beklagt sich Natascha.  
„Ach, ein Trinkspiel hättet ihr gegen mich sowieso nicht gewonnen“, behauptet Thor und wirft sich in die Brust, „niemand ist trinkfester als ein Ase!“  
„Ich nehme an“, mischt sich Steve plötzlich ein, „ich wette, ich kann mehr trinken, als du.“  
Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, also wenigstens durch die anwesenden Gäste, und Thor und Steve schlagen ein.  
Eine Stunde später ist Tony bereits den halben Inhalt seiner Bar losgeworden und Thor zeigt die ersten Anzeichen eines leichten Deliriums.  
„Sag mal“, flüstert Helen zu Bruce, „wann wollen wir ihm eigentlich sagen, dass Steve rein biologisch nicht in der Lage ist, betrunken zu werden, seit er das Serum injiziert bekommen hat?“  
„Noch nicht so bald“, grinst Bruce und Tony nickt ihnen wissend über den Tisch hinweg zu.  
„Na dann, happy Halloween!“, sagt er.


	2. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas chapter was originally integrated in Shouldn't have taught me Chess between chapter 38 and 39 and was posted in 2014.

>>>5 Tage bis Weihnachten<<<  
„Tony“, sagt Pepper und tippt etwas in ihren Pager, „Tony, nein.“  
„Aber…“, sagt Tony.  
„Nein“, sagt Pepper und legt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Spitze der Tanne begutachten zu können, „dieser Baum würde nicht mal auf unseren Balkon passen.“  
„Der soll ja auch nicht auf den Balkon, sondern ins Wohnzimmer!“, quengelt Tony und gibt dem inzwischen dezent gereizten Mitarbeiter der Baumschule hinter seinem Rücken ein Daumen-Hoch.  
„Ich muss wieder ins Büro“, sagt Pepper und stapft auf ihren schwindelerregenden High Heels durchs Unterholz zurück zu ihrem Wagen.  
Der Doktor, Steve und Helen stehen immer noch skeptisch vor dem Baum, den Tony auserkoren hat.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Barton? Er wollte nur schnell noch mit dem Hund spazieren gehen“, bemerkt Helen.  
Die anderen zucken lediglich mit den Schultern und gucken weiter den Tannenbaum an.  
Banner bläst Luft in seine rechte Backe, dann schiebt er sie in die linke und atmet geräuschvoll aus.  
„Wollen Sie etwa eine Wand einreißen, um den Baum in den Tower zu bekommen, Stark?“, fragt Steve nach einer Weile.  
Tony wendet sich langsam zu ihm um. Seine Augen glänzen.  
„Steve, bring ihn doch nicht noch auf solche Ideen!“, zischt Helen und stößt ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Doc, denken Sie ‚der Andere‘ könnte einmal kurz im Wohnzimmer…Sie wissen schon?“, fragt Tony, „aber nur die Außenwand!“  
Bruce blinzelt einmal und stülpt sich seine violetten Fäustlinge wieder über die Hände.   
Er hat sie selbst gestrickt.  
„‘Der Andere‘ geht jetzt mit mir Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen“, sagt er dann, „Helen, willst du mit?“  
„Wir können Steve mit Tony nicht alleine lassen, der erlaubt ihm noch den Baum zu kaufen“, sagt sie und zeigt dem Mitarbeiter, der mit einer Kettensäge und drei Kollegen wieder aus einem Schuppen kommt, einen Daumen nach unten.  
Er schmeißt seine Baseballkappe auf den Boden und verschwindet wieder im Schuppen.  
„Würde ich gar nicht“, schmollt Steve.  
Bruce und Helen wechseln einen Blick.  
„Steve, darf ich mir heut Nachmittag dein Motorrad ausleihen?“, fragt Helen abrupt.  
„Du kannst gar nicht Motorrad fahren“, bemerkt der Blonde, „das wäre höchst unverantwortlich.“  
„Weiß ich doch“, sagt Helen mit großen Augen, „darf ich trotzdem?“  
Steve kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.   
Man sieht, wie sich eine Schweißperle auf seiner Stirn bildet.  
„Bitte bitte?“, bettelt Helen und piekst Steve wiederholt mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen die Rippen.  
„Und wenn dir was passiert? Außerdem ist das eine wirklich alte Harley. Wenn die kaputt geht“, schluckt er, seine Augenlider flattern nervös, „aber du fährst bestimmt vorsichtig…ja…ok…brauchst du die Schlüssel?“  
Helen hört augenblicklich auf Steve zu drangsalieren und schlägt sich die Hand vors Gesicht.  
„Quod erat demonstrandum“, sagt Bruce und seufzt, „Stark, Sie fahren mich zum Einkaufen. Steve und Helen suchen den Baum aus.“  
Missmutig trottet Tony hinter Banner her zum Auto.  
„Wenn Sie nicht wollen, kann ich auch Thor fragen“, meckert er vor sich hin, „brauchen sich nicht einbilden, Sie seien der einzige den ich kenne, der meine Wand einreißen könnte…außerdem ist das mein Tower…nie darf ich Sachen selbst entscheiden…STARK steht da dran, ganz groß…STARK…kann man eigentlich nicht übersehen…“

>>>4 Tage bis Weihnachten<<<  
„Was meinen Sie damit, Sie haben Agent Barton wiedergefunden?“, fragt Steve.  
„Barton war verschwunden?“, fragt Tony.  
Natascha rollt mit den Augen, aber einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckt verräterisch.  
„Da wird er sich aber geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn er hört wie sehr er hier vermisst wurde“, sagt sie und packt weiter auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke für das Team ein.  
Als jemand angemerkt hat, dass man das ja eigentlich tut, ohne dass alle Beschenkten zusehen, hat sie nur eine Augenbraue gehoben und etwas auf Russisch gemurmelt.  
Es ist im Übrigen schon die fünfte Flasche Wodka, die sie einpackt.  
„Helen ist es aufgefallen“, wirft Steve ein, um die Ehre des Teams zu retten.  
„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir nur aufgefallen, dass der Hund nicht zum Essen wieder hier war“, berichtigt diese gelangweilt.  
Steve tritt ihr auf den Fuß.  
„Aua!“, sagt sie.  
„Kann ich jetzt weitermachen?“, fragt Agent Coulson und blättert genervt in einer Akte auf dem Tisch.  
Steve nickt eifrig. Tony gähnt.  
„Gestern gegen frühen Mittag wurde Agent Clinton Francis Barton Opfer eines Übergriffes“, leiert Phil herunter und sucht etwas in seinem Ordner, „er wurde gekidnappt und, ich zitiere die Aussage des Agenten: ‚von dem kranken Arschloch mitten in der Nacht im Wald wieder ausgesetzt‘. Heute Morgen konnte er dann aufgegriffen und zurück zu SHIELD geflogen werden.“  
Am Tisch ist es totenstill.   
Der Löffel, mit dem Thor in seiner Kaffeetasse rührt, klirrt in regelmäßigen Abständen gegen den Tassenrand.  
„Francis?“, wiederholt Helen.  
Natascha schüttelt nur drohend den Kopf.  
„Also, ich fühl mich jetzt ja nicht mehr so sicher wo ich weiß, dass SHIELD fast 24 Stunden braucht um einen ihrer eigenen Agenten wiederzufinden. Obwohl der die ganze Zeit im Wald war“, bemerkt Tony.  
„Was anderes haben Sie dazu nicht zu sagen?“, fragt Agent Coulson, „und besagter Wald befand sich in Augsburg, Deutschland. Das ist auch nicht mal eben um die Ecke.“  
Phil holt einen Stapel Formulare aus seiner Aktentasche, schiebt sie Tony rüber und legt seinen Kugelschreiber darauf.  
„Wenn Sie bitte auf Seite 3, 4 und 17 unterschreiben würden, dass sich der Agent zur Zeit seiner Entführung in Ihrer Obhut befand“, sagt Phil.  
„Was?“, fragt Tony.  
„Haben Sie die Verträge etwa nicht gelesen, die ich Ihnen geschickt habe als Agent Barton hier eingezogen ist?“, fragt Phil.  
Tony starrt einen Augenblick ins Leere.  
Dann greift er vor sich hin schimpfend nach dem Kugelschreiber und kritzelt auf den Formularen herum.  
„Wer macht denn so etwas?“, fragt Bruce ungläubig und muss sich erst einmal auf einen Stuhl setzen, „jemanden mitten in der Nacht im Wald aussetzen…“  
Phil kramt in seinem Ordner und klatscht ein Foto auf den Tisch.  
Darauf zu sehen ist eine verschwommene Aufnahme der Sicherheitskamera vor dem Stark Tower. Es ist gerade noch die Spitze eines sehr grünen Umhangs zu sehen, der hinter einer Ecke verschwindet.   
„Da“, sagt Coulson und zeigt auf den Zeitstempel, „das ist von gestern Morgen.“  
Verständiges Gemurmel erhebt sich am Tisch, die Anwesenden drehen ihre Köpfe zum Ende der Tafel.  
„Was?“, schnappt Helen, „was schaut ihr mich an? Schaut lieber Thor an, ist immer noch sein Bruder!“

>>>3 Tage bis Weihnachten<<<  
„…und wenn Sie dann hier die Daten Ihrer Agenten eingeben…und da das Datum…dann sehen Sie genau hier, wie sich der neue Dienstplan ganz automatisch generiert. Erspart Ihnen genau…3,75 Stunden Arbeit in der Woche. Sagen Sie’s schon, ich bin ein Genie“, grinst Tony und dreht sich mit seinem Drehstuhl um.  
Aus einer dunklen Ecke des SHIELD Hauptquartierkontrollraumes tritt Direktor Fury ins Licht der bunten Lichterkette, die ein Agent über die Monitore drapiert hat.  
„Ich werde trotzdem nicht zu Ihrer Weihnachtsparty kommen“, sagt er, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet.  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Nicholas“, flötet Tony, „wissen Sie nicht mehr, letztes Halloween? Das war doch lustig! Hey, wir entwickeln langsam eine Beziehung, ich weiß was Sie letztes Halloween getan haben!“  
„Das bezweifle ich, so viel wie Sie von Dr. Banners Bowle getrunken haben“, sagt Fury, „ich wiederum weiß noch sehr gut, was letztes Halloween passiert ist. Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zu Ihrer Weihnachtsfeier kommen.“  
„Wenn Sie nicht kommen, stelle ich Ihnen die neue Software hier in Rechnung“, sagt Tony trotzig und klopft liebevoll auf einen der SHIELD Server.  
„Schicken Sie die Rechnung an Agent Coulson“, sagt Fury unbeeindruckt.  
„Auch die Rechnung für die neuen GPS-Sensoren in Bartons Socken?“, fragt Tony unschuldig und nimmt seine Hand zum Zählen zur Hilfe, „den neuen Retinascan letzte Woche? Das Alarmsystem in ihrem Büro, das komplette Serverupgrade und die Stabilisatoren für Ihren neuen Jet im letzten Monat?“  
Der Direktor verengt sein eines Auge. Beide schauen sich einige Momente lang an.  
Furys Nasenflügel zucken unkontrolliert.  
„Wann soll ich da sein?“ brummt er schließlich.

>>>2 Tage bis Weihnachten<<<  
„Was genau tue ich hier nochmal?“, fragt Helen.   
Sie sitzt in Nick Furys Büro. Draußen schneit es zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr. Sie seufzt.  
„Sie stehen unter Arrest, Miss Stark“, sagt Fury.  
„Das habe ich schon mitbekommen“, sagt Helen, „aber warum? Wollten Sie sich mal wieder, weil Weihnachten ist, mit mir unter vier Augen unterhalten? Drei Augen…tut mir leid…ich bin still…“  
Ein Junior Agent stößt mit seinem Hinterteil die Bürotür auf, auf den Armen balanciert er ein gigantisches Lebkuchenhaus.  
Er stellt es auf Furys Schreibtisch ab, kriegt Schluckauf als er den Blick seines Vorgesetzten sieht und verschwindet so schnell er kann wieder durch die Tür.   
„Sie schenken mir ein Lebkuchenhaus zu Weihnachten? Und deshalb musste ich extra ins HQ kommen?“, fragt Helen.  
Es ist ein sehr hübsches Lebkuchenhaus, mit seinen tanngrünen Außenwänden und einem goldenen Dach, das mit Zuckerwatte-Schnee bedeckt ist.  
Fury steht mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Fenster und schweigt.  
Plötzlich dreht er sich um und zeigt auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
„KENNEN SIE DIESEN PFEFFERKUCHEN?“, schreit er sie an.  
„Was?“, fährt Helen zusammen, „nein!“  
Der Direktor schnaubt.  
Dann räuspert er sich und lässt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.  
„Entschuldigung“, nuschelt er, „die letzten Tage waren einfach nicht so gut. Seit Stark die neue Software installiert hat, funktioniert hier gar nichts mehr.“  
Helen grinst und hustet sehr plötzlich sehr stark, als Fury sie mit zusammengekniffenem Auge fixiert.  
„Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Haus?“, fragt sie.  
„Das Objekt wurde erstmals gestern Morgen gegen 6:47 Uhr in Agent Bartons Spind gesichtet“, sagt Fury, „und obwohl ich über die Jahre eine Menge Ressourcen in seine Ausbildung gesteckt habe…die den Umgang mit nicht-identifiziertem Beweismaterial einschließt…hat er ein Stück Dach gegessen.“  
Helen legt den Kopf schief, mustert noch einmal das Lebkuchenhaus und dann wieder Fury.  
„Und?“, fragt sie.  
„Er liegt im Medizintrakt.“  
„Oh Gott!“  
„Nichts ernstes, morgen ist er wieder fit“, sagt Fury, „aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man versucht meine Agenten zu vergiften.“  
„Das versteh ich“, sagt Helen gnädig, „aber was ich immer noch nicht verstehe, was habe ich damit zu tun?“  
Fury nickt langsam und dreht die Rückseite des Lebkuchenhauses zu ihr.   
Hinten in der unteren rechten Ecke sind zwei geschwungene, goldene Buchstaben zu sehen.  
„L.L.“, sagt Fury vielsagend.  
„L.L.?“  
„Laufeyson, Loki.“  
„Hm, ich verstehe“, sagt sie langsam, „aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?“  
„WAS WISSEN SIE ÜBER DEN PFEFFERKUCHEN?“, schreit Fury und haut mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
Helen zuckt zusammen.  
„Was? Nichts!“, antwortet sie zügig, „wieso sollte ich?“  
„Miss Stark, wir haben alle die Fotos gesehen. Wollen Sie die Fotos nochmal sehen?“, fragt Fury und hebt die Augenbraue über seinem einen Auge.  
„Oh, nein, Sie meinen DIE Fotos?“, fragt Helen und hält kurz inne, „warten Sie, Sie dachten doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, deswegen würde Loki mir neuerdings alles erzählen, was er den ganzen Tag so treibt?“  
Fury öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.   
Er scheint diesen Einwand einen Augenblick zu überdenken und wedelt unbestimmt mit seiner Hand von rechts nach links.  
„Nun…also eigentlich“, antwortet Fury und schnauft resigniert, „ja.“  
„Sie sind ziemlich verzweifelt, oder?“, fragt Helen verständnisvoll und tätschelt vorsichtig seinen Arm, „war bestimmt ein harter Tag heute.“  
Der Direktor nickt kaum merklich und starrt auf seinen Computerbildschirm.  
„Ich kann nicht mal mehr meine SHIELD internen E-Mails öffnen“, murmelt er abwesend.  
Helen wartet noch eine volle Minute, dann steht sie auf und geht leise zur Tür.  
Das Klicken von Furys Maus ist das einzige, was noch zu hören ist.  
„Sir, ich geh dann jetzt, in Ordnung?“, fragt sie und öffnet langsam die Tür.  
„Ich glaube, jetzt haben sich die Dienstpläne für die Weihnachtstage formatiert“, sagt Fury und legt den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch.

>>>1 Tag bis Weihnachten<<<  
„Haben Sie schon gehört?“, raunt der eine Agent zum anderen.  
„Dass der Direktor uns dieses Jahr allen an Weihnachten frei gibt?“, fragt der andere.  
„Das auch“, flüstert der erste, wirft einen verstohlenen Blick zu den beiden anderen Männern im Fahrstuhl und fährt noch leiser fort, „sie haben Loki dabei gefasst wie er versucht hat, Hawkeye mit einer Spur aus Brotkrumen aus dem SHIELD HQ zu locken.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch.“  
„Ohh. Und was machen sie jetzt mit ihm? Ich mein, ganz ehrlich, niemand hat doch damit gerechnet, dass wir Loki jemals tatsächlich fassen“, überlegt der zweite Agent.  
„Ich hab gehört, er sitzt seit gestern Abend im Büro des Direktors weil Fury nicht weiß, was er jetzt mit ihm machen soll.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch.“  
„Ohh. Das hat aber auch wirklich keiner kommen sehen“, sagt der andere und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Mein Reden“, bestätigt der erste Agent nachdenklich, „aber sag’s nicht weiter, das sind streng geheime Informationen.“  
Der Aufzug hält in der Lobby.  
„Mr. Stark“, sagt der eine förmlich und nickt einmal.  
Dann steigen die beiden Agenten aus.  
Als die Türen wieder schließen, zieht sich Tony langsam seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase.  
„Happy, halt meine Brille und fahr den Wagen vor“, sagt er mit kindlicher Vorfreude in der Stimme, „ich habe plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, mich bei Fury persönlich für den Systemfehler in der Software zu entschuldigen.“

>>>Heiligabend<<<  
Helen hatte schon eine Viertelstunde damit verbracht, Steve zu beobachten, als Thor ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft kommt und sich neben sie stellt.  
Er schaut Steve eine Weile an, dann Helen, dann neigt er den Kopf in die gleiche Richtung wie sie.  
Nach fünf Minuten wird ihm doch langweilig.  
„Was tut der gute Captain dort vor dem Sofa?“, fragt er, „hat er etwas verloren?“  
Helen schüttelt den Kopf, ohne den Blick von Steve zu wenden. Der liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch vor der Couch und wedelt mit einem rohen Steak.  
„Er versucht, Hamlet unter dem Sofa hervorzulocken“, sagt sie.  
„Hm“, sagt Thor.  
„Kooomm, Hamlet! Komm her“, hört man Steves gedämpfte Stimme unter dem Sofa.  
Er wedelt noch einmal mit dem Steak.  
„Wie kommt der Hund eigentlich unter das Sofa?“, fragt Natascha aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes, die seit einer Stunde zum ersten Mal von ihrem Buch aufblickt.  
„Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt“, sagt Helen und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Hamlet ist viel zu groß, um sich in den schmalen Spalt da zu quetschen.“  
„Nein, wieso er unter dem Sofa liegt“, fragt Natascha.  
„Du warst die ganze Zeit hier im Zimmer“, bemerkt Helen.  
Natascha zuckt mit den Schultern und schlägt ihr Buch wieder auf.  
„Also das war so“, wendet sich Helen an Thor, der immer noch unschlüssig Steve beobachtet, „Dr. Banner hat angefangen den Braten für heute Abend vorzubereiten und Hamlet kam in die Küche und hat sich ein halbes Hähnchen vom Herd stibitzt und dann ist der arme Bruce wütend geworden und der Hulk hat Hamlet aus der Küche geworfen. Du weißt ja wie sensibel Bruce ist, wenn er kocht. Seitdem liegt Hamlet winselnd unter der Couch.“  
„Hm“, sagt Thor.  
„Hamlet, sei ein guter Hund“, hört man wieder Steve. Hamlet knurrt aggressiv.  
„Wie lange versucht der Captain das schon?“, fragt Thor.  
„Etwa eine halbe Stunde“, antwortet Helen, „hab ihm auch schon gesagt, dass das nichts bringt.“  
„Lasst mich“, ruft Steve jetzt lauter, „ich kann gut mit Tieren!“  
Thor rümpft die Nase und wirft Helen einen Blick zu. Die hebt ratlos die Hände.  
„Also ich glaube ja“, sagt Clint, der sich auf der Couch fläzt, unter der Steve und Hamlet liegen, „Steve kann damit nicht umgehen, dass Hamlet ihn nicht leiden kann.“   
Clint liegt schon den ganzen Tag im lila Jogginganzug auf dieser Couch.   
Er behauptet, von Lokis Attacken der letzten Tage derart traumatisiert zu sein, dass ihn das für jegliche körperliche Arbeit bis mindestens Silvester disqualifiziert.  
Thor und Helen nicken abwägend.  
„Das ist das intelligenteste, was du in der ganzen letzten Woche gesagt hast“, sagt sie.  
„Danke danke!“, strahlt Clint und rückt eins seiner fünf Kissen zurecht.  
Helen seufzt.  
„Steve?“, ruft sie und bemüht sich sehr deutlich zu sprechen, als sie nur ein Grunzen zur Antwort bekommt, „kann es sein, dass du nur deswegen jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde da unten bist, weil du nicht damit umgehen kannst, dass Hamlet dich nicht leiden kann?“  
Der Blonde hält inne. Seine Finger schließen sich fester um das Stück Fleisch.  
Es folgt eine lange Pause.  
„Das ist doch albern“, ruft er zurück. Dann lacht er heiser und ein wenig zu lange.

Plötzlich kommt Bruce aus der Küche.   
Er hat die Kopfhörer um den Hals baumeln, auf denen er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen Walgesänge und Panflöte gehört hatte, seit der Hulk den Hund rausgeschmissen hat.  
„Lasst mich durch, ich bin Arzt“, sagt er und drängelt sich an Thor und Helen vorbei zur Couch.  
Man hört ein leises Winseln. Wahrscheinlich ist es der Hund.  
„Steve?“, ruft Dr. Banner und erklärt ganz langsam, „ich weiß, dass das jetzt schwer für dich ist. Wir alle verstehen, dass du es gewohnt bist, dass alle Welt dich liebt. Aber du musst jetzt da rauskommen und akzeptieren, dass es ganz natürlich ist, wenn der ein oder andere dich nicht mag!“  
Steve jammert leise und lässt langsam das Steak los.  
„Das machst du sehr gut, Steve“, lobt Bruce.  
„Doc, meinen Sie er kommt durch?“, fragt Clint, der jetzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa sitzt und ein Kissen umklammert.  
„Halt die Klappe, Clint“, zischt Helen. Clint streckt ihr die Zunge raus.  
„Steve?“, ruft Bruce nochmal, „falls es dich beruhigt, es ist nur der Hund! Ich kenne sonst wirklich niemanden, der dich nicht leiden kann.“  
„Mein Bruder“, sagt Thor prompt.   
Clint richtet in energischer Zustimmung den Zeigefinger auf ihn.  
„Stimmt, Loki kann ihn so total gar nicht leiden. Ihr glaubt ja nicht wie anstrengend es ist, wenn man sich auf einem 8 Stunden Flug nach Deutschland sein Gejammer anhören muss“, stöhnt Clint und lässt sich theatralisch zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
Thor und Helen schauen erst sich gegenseitig und dann den Agenten an.  
„Ja…gut…ihr beiden vielleicht schon“, murrt er.  
„Pscht, Kinder, zur Sache“, ermahnt Bruce.  
„Tony konnte Steve auch erst nicht leiden“, überlegt Helen.  
„Und letztens hab ich mich in der Kantine mit diesem einen Junior Agent unterhalten, der hat nach dem Auftritt im Frühstücksfernsehen sein Praktikum in der PR-Abteilung gekündigt weil er meinte, er habe nachts immer noch Albträume von Captain America, der ihn über eine riesige Karteikarte jagt“, erzählt Clint.  
Ein leises Schluchzen ertönt unter dem Sofa.  
„Also das geht zu 50% auf meine Kappe, Steve, halb so wild“, versucht Helen ihn zu beruhigen, „hättest aber auch wirklich nicht noch nach dem Interview zu ihm sagen sollen, dass seine Karteikarten blöd sind. Ich glaub, das hat ihn schwer getroffen.“  
Clint prustet los.  
„Halt die Klappe, Francis!“, fährt sie ihn an.  
Clint schlägt sich gekränkt mit der Hand auf die Brust und kräuselt seine Nase. Seinen Mund lässt er wirkungsvoll offen stehen.  
„Du bist so“, flüstert er mit bohrenden Blick zu Helen, „gemein.“  
„Ich geh wieder in die Küche“, sagt Bruce und massiert sich die Nasenwurzel, „ich melde uns übrigens alle bei Phil für den nächsten Kurs ‚Team-interne Kommunikation – gewaltfrei, konstruktiv, wertschätzend‘ an.“

Steve ist im Gegensatz zu Hamlet dann doch noch unter der Couch hervorgekommen.  
Jetzt steht er vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und bringt die Lichterkette an.  
Die Tanne ist zwar nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll wie die, die Tony sich gewünscht hat, dafür hat sie aber durch die Tür gepasst.  
„Da muss mehr Lametta!“, ruft Clint und wirft von der Couch aus noch mehr Glitzerfäden auf den Baum.  
Helen steht bei Bruce in der Küche. Nicht unbedingt um zu helfen.  
Er wickelt ein großes Stück Huhn in mehrere Streifen Speck ein, wickelt das Huhn dann in eine mit Speck umwickelte Ente und verfrachtet die Ente in das Innere eines Truthahns.   
Den er mit Speck umwickelt.  
Bruce sieht dabei aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben.  
„Was machen Sie da?“, fragt Helen angeekelt.  
„Turbaconducken.“   
„Warum.“  
„Clint hat sich das zu Weihnachten gewünscht“, sagt Bruce und würgt einmal, ehe er das Monstrum aus drei verschiedenen Vögeln mehrfach mit Schnur umwickelt.  
„Wäh. War ja klar, dass der so was essen würde. Dabei hab ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt, so schlecht geht’s Barton jetzt auch wieder nicht!“, sagt sie und rümpft die Nase, „dürfte ich mir jedes Mal was wünschen, wenn ich mir wieder Lokis Gejammer anhören musste…“  
Thor steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür.  
„Ich darf mir etwas wünschen?“, fragt er mit großen Augen.

Als die ersten Gäste eintreffen, schmücken Steve und Clint immer noch den Baum.  
„Phil Coulson!“, begrüßt Tony den Agenten und zieht ihn vor den Tannenbaum, „wie gefällt er Ihnen? Finden Sie nicht auch er ist ein wenig mickrig?“  
„Kaum. Er ist sehr…subtil, der Baum. So ganz in Rot und Gold“, sagt Coulson diplomatisch.  
„Warten Sie, bis Sie die Spitze sehen!“  
„Ist sie blau und leuchtet?“  
„Woher wissen Sie das?“, fragt Tony misstrauisch und reicht Steve die Tannenbaumspitze, die blau leuchtet.  
Der holt eine Leiter und klettert nach oben, um die Spitze anzubringen.  
„Phiiil“, sagt Clint und steht zur Überraschung aller von der Couch auf, „hat Ihre Mutter mir wieder einen Pullover gestrickt?“  
Phils Kopf wird rot. Er räuspert sich und stellt eine große Tüte auf den Tisch.  
„Ja“, sagt er knapp und reicht Clint einen fliederfarbenen Wollpullover aus der Tüte.  
„Yay!“, sagt Clint und zieht sich auf der Stelle im Wohnzimmer um.   
Coulson guckt betreten auf den Boden.  
Auf dem Pullover ist in violett das SHIELD Logo aufgestickt.  
„Ihre Mutter ist die Beste!“, sagt Clint und wirft Natascha ihren Pullover, schwarz mit roter Sanduhr, zu.  
Das leichte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ist das Nächste, an das ihr Ausdruck in den letzten Wochen an Dankbarkeit gekommen ist.  
„Macht Ihre Mutter das jedes Jahr?“, fragt Tony.  
„Ja“, sagt Coulson und fummelt an seiner Krawatte herum.  
Dann schiebt er Tony die Tüte zu.  
„Als sie gehört hat, dass ich jetzt mit den Avengers zusammenarbeite, hat sie jedem einen gestrickt. Frohe Weihnachten“, sagt Phil schnell und verschwindet in die Küche.  
Tony macht sich ohne zu zögern über die Tüte her, bis er seinen eigenen Iron Man Pullover gefunden und übergezogen hat.   
Er grinst über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe Ihre Mutter!“, ruft er.  
In der Küche gibt Coulson einen gequälten Laut von sich und ein Korken ploppt. Offensichtlich hat Bruce Coulson zuliebe den Alkoholausschank ein wenig nach vorne verlegt.

„Steve, du musst auch deinen Pullover anziehen!“, sagt Tony und wedelt mit dem dunkelblauen Exemplar etwas Lametta vom Baum.  
„Jetzt?“, fragt Steve.   
Er steht noch mit der Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen auf der obersten Leitersprosse und hantiert mit der Spitze.  
„Ja, jetzt“, sagt Tony, „zieh dein T-Shirt aus.“  
Steve zieht sein T-Shirt aus.  
„Wow, ich will das auch können“, sagt Clint ehrfürchtig, „Steve, zieh noch was aus!“  
Der Blonde dreht sich auf der Leiter um und schaut mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Tony und lächelt unsicher.   
Der grinst nur und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Verdammt“, murrt Clint.  
In der Zwischenzeit sind Phil, Bruce und Helen aus der Küche gekommen und beobachten das Geschehen gebannt.  
Coulson guckt ein wenig paranoid und klammert sich fester an sein Weinglas.  
„Rein interessehalber, wie lange zieht sich Steve schon aus, wenn Stark es ihm sagt?“, fragt Natascha, die sich ebenfalls mit einem Glas Wein zu dem Pulk gesellt hat.  
„Sag mal, Helen“, kommt Clint von der anderen Seite, „stört es dich eigentlich, dass dein Onkel dir den Freund ausspannt?“  
„Tony hat schon schlimmeres mit meinen Freunden getan“, antwortet sie trocken.  
Phil verschluckt sich an seinem Wein und Bruce muss ihm auf den Rücken schlagen.  
„Kleiner Scherz“, sagt Helen und nimmt ihm hilfsbereit das Glas aus der Hand, „ich wollte das nur schon immer mal sagen.“  
„Kann ich“, meldet sich Steve kleinlaut von der Leiter, „kann ich jetzt meinen Pullover anziehen?“  
Alle schauen Tony an, der immer noch den Captain America Pullover in der Hand hält.  
„Bring erst mal die Spitze da oben an, sonst brichst du dir noch was“, sagt er und grinst den Blonden breit an.  
Der überlegt kurz, zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder dem Baum zu.  
Die Zuschauer unter dem Baum atmen auf und genießen weiter den Ausblick.  
„Macht ihr das öfter?“, fragt Agent Coulson und schaut sich panisch in der Runde um.  
„Sch, keiner antwortet“, wispert Clint seinem Team zu, „ich kenn diesen Ton. Er will uns wieder in ein ‚Sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz‘ Seminar stecken.“

Als nächstes kommt Direktor Fury auf die Party.  
„Ho ho ho“, sagt er.  
„Och nö“, sagt Tony, „Nick, man bringt sich keine Arbeit mit zu einer Party!“  
Fury blickt sich um, als habe er die drei Männer, die er im Schlepptau hat bisher nicht bemerkt.  
Zwischen zwei nervösen Agenten in voller Montur steht ein dritter Mann, auf den jeder vorsorglich eine Waffe gerichtet hat.   
Der dritte ist Loki.  
„Ereignet es sich hier häufiger, dass der Soldat es nicht für nötig befindet, sich zu bekleiden?“, murrt er mit dem kürzesten Seitenblick zu Helen.  
Hamlet ist in der Zwischenzeit unter dem Sofa hervorgekrochen und kommt schwanzwedelnd auf Loki zugetrabt. Der tätschelt hämisch den gewaltigen Kopf des Hundes.  
„War ja klar“, murmelt Steve.  
„Hamlet, aus“, zischt Helen, „komm da weg.“  
„Als ich sagte, Sie können noch jemanden mitbringen, Nicholas, da meinte ich Ihre Frau oder so!“, sagt Tony.  
„Ach, das“, sagt Fury und steuert geradewegs auf die offene Weinflasche zu, die auf dem Tisch steht, „ging nicht anders. Wissen Sie, da gab‘s so ein Problem mit unserer neuen Software und den Dienstplänen für die Weihnachtstage. Ist niemand im HQ, der ihn babysitten könnte.“  
„Wenn alle frei haben“, bemerkt Bruce, „wo haben Sie dann die beiden Agenten her.“  
„Dam dam daaam“, macht Clint.  
„Halt die Klappe, Clint“, sagen Natascha und Helen gleichzeitig.  
Fury seufzt und deutet auf den einen Mann, „das ist Stan, der Hausmeister. Und das da ist Michael, er arbeitet an der Rezeption. Die Uniformen sind geliehen. Keiner von beiden kann mit einer Waffe umgehen. Darum sind sie etwas nervös und werden unserem Gast wahrscheinlich sofort eine Kugel verpassen, wenn er auch nur falsch hustet. Wie ich Mr. Laufeyson bereits erklärt habe.“  
„Juhu. Ja dann frohe Weihnachten“, sagt Tony.  
Thor stapft durch die Tür. Er war damit beauftragt worden, das restliche Lametta außerhalb von Clints Reichweite zu deponieren und hat ein sehr breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Bruder!“, donnert er und breitet die Arme aus, „welch glücklichem Umstand verdanken wir es, am heutigen Festtag in deiner Gesellschaft zu speisen?“  
„Glücklich?“, flüstert Clint nicht besonders leise.  
„Immer noch nicht dein Bruder, Thor“, sagt Loki.

„Wieso muss ich neben Loki sitzen?“, fragt Helen.  
„Wollen Sie die Fotos nochmal sehen?“, fragt Fury.  
„Was für Fotos?“, fragt Tony.  
Clint kichert vor sich hin, bis Tony ihn böse anschaut. Dann wackelt der Agent mit den Augenbrauen.  
Tony zieht seine zusammen und dreht sich langsam zu Helen.  
„Wir haben nur Schach gespielt!“, sagt sie defensiv und zuckt ein wenig zusammen.  
Tony dreht sich wieder zu Clint, der ihm zuzwinkert. Tony dreht sich wieder zu seiner Nichte und verzieht den Mund.  
„Ist das ein Euphemismus?“, fragt er.  
„Mein Bruder ist ein hervorragender Schachspieler!“, sagt Thor stolz und klopft Loki neben sich auf den Rücken.   
Der hebt gelangweilt eine Augenbraue und beobachtet weiterhin Tony Stark, der in der letzten Minute sehr blass geworden ist. Ein Lächeln huscht Loki über das Gesicht.  
„Das kann ich bestätigen“, nickt Clint und fügt aufgrund Tonys entsetztem Blick hinzu, „was? Ich war auch da.“  
„Oh Gott“, wispert Tony gedehnt.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Stark, ich hatte zu jeder Zeit alles unter Kontrolle“, sagt Coulson kompetent.  
„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie waren auch dabei“, sagt Tony tonlos.  
„Ich habe die Fotos gemacht“, erklärt Phil.  
Tony kippt sein Glas Whisky herunter.

Handlungsloch

„Eine Krawatte!“, sagt Phil und strahlt, als er sein drittes Päckchen aufmacht.  
Fury überreicht Tony ein schlampig eingepacktes Paket.  
„Explodiert das in mein Gesicht, wenn ich es aufmache?“, fragt Tony misstrauisch und rappelt mit der kleinen Kiste neben seinem Ohr.  
„Sie haben mich eingeladen. Es ist höflich, Ihnen ein Geschenk mitzubringen“, erwidert der Direktor gelangweilt.  
„Eine Krawatte“, kommentiert Coulson das nächste Geschenk, das er geöffnet hat.  
Tony versucht derweil sein Paket zu öffnen und es gleichzeitig so weit weg von sich zu halten, wie möglich.  
Clint und Natascha haben schon am Nachmittag angefangen den Wodka zu trinken, den Natascha verschenkt hat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Clint das nicht verträgt.  
„Ein Buch“, verkündet Phil und zieht damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Scherz. Eine Krawatte.“  
Er hält zum Beweis seine sechste Krawattenschachtel in die Höhe.  
Tony sitzt inzwischen mit seinem Geschenk auf dem Sofa und guckt irritiert.  
„Und? Was hat Fury dir geschenkt?“, nuschelt Clint, „einmal hat er mir zum Geburtstag einen Ikea Gutschein geschenkt. Mir! Ich hab nicht mal ne Wohnung.“  
„Ein digitaler Bilderrahmen“, sagt Tony monoton, „wow, Nicholas. Sie müssen mich wirklich hassen.“  
„Nichts zu danken, Mr. Stark“, sagt Fury und lächelt zufrieden.  
„Und was kriegen wir anderen von Ihnen zu Weihnachten?“, mischt sich Helen ein.  
Seit Tony am Tisch versucht hat Loki zu ermorden, hat sie mit Natascha die Plätze getauscht und sitzt dem Dunkelhaarigen jetzt gegenüber.  
Bruce hatte Tony zwar letztendlich davon überzeugen können, dass ‚Schach spielen‘ kein Euphemismus ist, den alle gebrauchten weil Steve mit am Tisch saß, ihm war aber dennoch wohler dabei seine Nichte nicht länger neben dem feixenden Gott sitzen zu haben.  
„Was Sie von mir zu Weihnachten bekommen?“, fragt Fury und macht eine effektive Pause, „Privatsphäre.“  
In der Runde breitet sich ratlose Stille aus.  
Clint fummelt an seinem Handy herum und spielt eine App ab, die Grillenzirpen imitiert.

„Barton“, knurrt Fury nach dem Essen und schüttelt eindringlich den Kopf.  
„Wie? Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht haben soll“, erwidert Clint weinerlich, der Loki ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase gestellt hat.   
Thor hatte darauf bestanden, seinen Bruder an Weihnachten wenigstens nicht dehydrieren zu lassen, wenn er schon nichts vom Essen abbekam.  
„Könnten meinem Bruder nicht wenigstens zum Trinken die Handschellen abgenommen werden?“, fragt der Gott jetzt schon zum dritten Mal.  
Clint platziert einen pinken Strohhalm in Lokis Glas und grinst.  
„Barton!“, keift Fury.  
„Was denn?“, quengelt der.  
„Wissen Sie wieviel Papierkram das macht, wenn Sie auf einer privaten Weihnachtsfeier versuchen unseren Häftling zu vergiften?“  
„Ich schreib Ihnen eine Software dafür, wenn Sie Barton Thors Bruder umbringen lassen“, bietet Tony an.  
Thor übernimmt es an Lokis Stelle, entrüstet zu gucken. Der selbst wirkt eher zu Tode gelangweilt.  
„Danke, Mr. Stark. Aber wenn ich das nächste Mal was an meinen Servern machen lasse, hole ich Richards“, sagt Nick gelassen.  
„Richards“, wiederholt Tony zischelnd.  
„Genau. Und wenn ich Barton das jetzt durchgehen lasse, dann denkt er in Zukunft er kann immer machen was er will. Damit darf man gar nicht erst anfangen“, erklärt Fury im Tonfall eines engagierten Hundehalters.   
„Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht!“, verteidigt sich der Agent.  
Der Direktor kneift sein eines Auge zusammen und schiebt Clint das verdächtige Glas rüber.  
„Trinken“, sagt er.  
Clint streckt trotzig sein Kinn nach oben und nähert sehr langsam das Glas seinem Mund.  
Auf halber Strecke hält er inne und schnauft wütend.  
„Menno“, sagt er und stellt das Glas wieder auf den Tisch.  
„Amateur“, murmelt Natascha.  
Loki mustert das Getränk, das ihm eine Minute zuvor noch angeboten worden war, mit unkontrolliertem Zucken im rechten Augenlid.  
Bruce, der ihn beobachtet hatte, seufzt.  
„Es ist noch was von dem Braten übrig. Meinetwegen kann Loki das essen“, wirft er in die Runde und fügt schnell hinzu, „ich schmeiß nicht gerne Nahrungsmittel weg.“  
„So weit kommt’s noch“, meckert Tony sofort, „also ich werde nicht mit dem da an einem Tisch essen!“  
Loki hebt einen Mundwinkel.  
„Ich gehe mit meinem Bruder in die Küche!“, bietet Thor an.  
„Hmpf“, macht Fury, „da muss aber mindestens noch einer mitgehen.“  
Die beiden Aushilfsagenten, die es sich inzwischen mit Bruce Nachtisch auf der Couch gemütlich machen durften, schütteln heftig mit den Köpfen.  
Helen pult in der Zwischenzeit konzentriert die Rosinen aus ihrem Bratapfel.  
Irgendwann stöhnt sie und blickt von ihrem Teller auf, zu Fury, der sie schon ins Visier genommen hat.  
„Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon“, murrt sie und klappert sehr laut mit ihrem Stuhl beim Aufstehen. „Wir haben alle die Fotos gesehen, Miss Stark“, imitiert sie den Direktor, als sie in der Küche verschwindet.  
Thor folgt ihr strahlend und schleift seinen Bruder an dessen Mantelkragen hinter sich her.  
Er setzt Loki auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Helen, die bereits bockig an dem kleinen Küchentisch sitzt.  
„Ich hole den dreigeflügeligen Braten!“, sagt Thor und klopft Loki zufrieden auf die Schulter.  
„Danke. Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen“, sagt dieser gequält.

Es breitet sich eine frostige Stimmung in der Küche aus, nachdem Thor diese verlassen hat.  
„Hier hat sich aber eine frostige Stimmung ausgebreitet“, stellt Loki fest, „du bist doch nicht etwa sauer auf mich?“  
„Niemand hat dich eingeladen!“, keift Helen.  
„Ist ja nicht so als wäre ich freiwillig hier“, erwidert Loki trotzig.  
Helen mustert ihn missbilligend.  
„Du wolltest bloß nicht an Weihnachten alleine sein“, sagt sie.   
Loki stößt einen Laut der Abfälligkeit aus und legt die Stirn in Falten.  
„Lächerlich“, sagt er und blinzelt ein paar Mal hintereinander.  
„Du hast dir noch nicht einmal richtig Mühe gegeben mit der ganzen Hänsel und Gretel Inszenierung.“  
„Habe ich nicht?“  
„Nein. Da fehlte zum Beispiel Gretel“, sagt Helen.  
„Musste kurzfristig umdisponieren als mir wieder eingefallen ist, wie empfindlich immer alle reagieren, wenn man dich entführt oder vergiftet“, zuckt Loki mit den Schultern.  
„Hm“, macht Helen und rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl herum, „hättest es wenigstens versuchen können.“  
„Hättest mich ja mal zurückrufen können“, murmelt Loki.  
„Könntest ja mal weniger die Weltherrschaft planen“, sagt sie und verengt die Augen.  
„Kannst mir ja den Hund wiedergeben“, zischt Loki.  
Helen atmet empört ein.  
„Das ist jetzt aber nicht fair!“, sagt sie eingeschnappt, „und ich würde dich an dieser Stelle höflichst bitten, diese Weihnachtsparty zu verlassen!“  
„Schön“, knurrt Loki, „ich wollte sowieso gar nicht hier sein.“  
„Wolltest du wohl.“  
„Schön. Aber ich wollte sowieso nicht lange bleiben“, sagt er schlagfertig.  
„Bitte“, schnaubt sie.  
„Gut“, sagt er stur und lässt mit einem Wedeln seines Zeigefingers die Handschellen aufspringen, „ich geh dann jetzt.“  
„Klasse.“  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagt er giftig und deutet eine Verbeugung an.  
„Selber“, faucht Helen.  
Einen Augenblick später ist Loki verschwunden.  
„Wo ist denn Loki?“, fragt Thor verdutzt als er mit einem Teller wieder in die Küche kommt.  
„Oh mein Gott!“, sagt Helen übertrieben beleidigt und hebt die Hände in die Höhe, „warum denken immer alle, ich wüsste was mit deinem Bruder los ist, das ist so ungerecht!“  
Thor guckt ihr nur grübelnd hinterher, als sie schnaubend aus der Küche stolziert.  
„Gibt es hier ein Problem?“, fragt Fury, der gekommen ist um in der Küche nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben meinen Bruder verloren“, sagt Thor langsam und kratzt sich an der Stirn, „tut mir leid, Nicholas.“  
Der Direktor faltet seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und lässt seinen Blick durch die leere Küche schweifen.  
Schließlich zuckt er mit den Achseln.  
„Wie auch immer“, sagt er und dreht sich wieder um, „wir wussten eigentlich sowieso nicht, was wir mit ihm machen sollten.“


End file.
